


Coming In A Confessional

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Church Oral Sex, Come Swallowing, Confessional, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: When Ray and Dave get back from their first tour, they stay with their mother. She tells them they need to go to confession as she is sure they have both done thing that they should be ashamed of. Reluctantly, they agree. Once inside the church, Ray goes in the confessional first. Dave goes in after him, and drops to his knees, giving oral sex to Ray as he confesses.





	Coming In A Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if the Davies brothers have religious affiliations nor what they are if they do!

The Kinks had just returned from their first tour, and Annie Davies, Ray and Dave's mother, expected her boys to go to confession together. She'd heard wild tales, and figured that was only half of it, as her boys tended to be troublemakers.

"But, mum, we're grown, we don't need to be going to some sodding church." Dave whined. Annie raised her eyebrows, and wagged a finger at him.

"It's talk like that that leads me to believe that you do!" There was an absoluteness to her voice and all Ray could do was sigh, and fold his arms. 

"Have you a problem with this, Ray? You are supposed to be setting a good example!"

"No, Ma, I don't." Ray lied. He hated the very idea, but he figured the sooner they got it over with, the sooner they would be done with it all.

"Right, well then, I suggest you walk yourselves down to St. Mary's. It isn't far, and the fresh air will do you good!"

When their mother had her back turned, both men rolled their eyes, and went for the front door. Slamming it behind them, they would regret that later, Ray and Dave strolled of, smoking as they went.

"Mum's treating us like kids, remind me why we are staying with her and not in a hotel?" Dave complained.

"Staying with Ma is free room and board, and besides, she's so happy to see us! We can grant her this one thing, yeah?" Ray informed, Dave. 

"Bollocks." Dave grumbled, kicking a rock.

"You sound like you need confession more than me, your mouth has already gotten you in trouble this whole damn tour. We aren't going to make it as a band with all of this nonsense." Dave finished his cigarette, and tossed it, with Ray following.

Across the street was St. Mary's, and once they entered the church, they both stood, eyeing the confessional. 

"Don't really know when to start, my last confession was after I got my girlfriend pregnant and I was forced up here." That was a few years ago, and he had not been back since.

"Hmm...well, I guess I will go first, then. Heaven only knows how long it has been for me." Ray sighed. He crossed himself before entering, and then sat down and waited for a priest. 

Dave was feeling naughty, and decided that he was going to get into the confessional as well. Ray hissed at his brother and asked what he ways doing.

Dave dropped to his knees, to show Ray exactly what he was doing! As he undid his brother's trousers, a priest opened the door on the other side, and as Dave was stroked by his brother, managed to get out. "Forgive me father for I have s-sinned. I do not know when my last confession was."

His cock hard, Ray was having trouble focusing, and when Dave licked and and swallowed Ray's cock, he jolted!

"Everything all right, my son?" The old priest asked.

"Y-yes!" Ray replied, his voice breaking. Dave was enjoying this on so many levels, and all Ray could do was squirm!

"Please confess your sins." The Priest asked.

"I have a problem with anger. I tend to curse, and occasionally sock my brother when he frustrates me." Ray confessed. He ran his fingers through his brother's chestnut hair, shock waves of pleasure moving right through him.

"Anything else?" Ray was asked.

"Well, I slept with a girl I was not married to, more than once, in fact." Ray added to his confession. This was true, but really only one girl, and mostly his brother. This he could never admit, not to God himself!"

Ray gripped Dave's hair, his orgasm winding up tight, and ready to unleash!

"My son, you have quite a bit of praying as well as the use of the rosary. God forgives all who ask, no matter their sins. Keep this in mind, and I will pray for you as I do all of my flock."

Ray held back until he heard the priest leave, it was painful, but when Ray finally released it was all he could ever want! Thrusting his hips, Ray filled Dave's mouth with his salty white come, his brother not spilling a drop!

Popping off of Ray's cock, they both caught their breaths. 

"I think we are done here, we are leaving!" Ray shouted in a whisper. Doing up his trousers, both got up, and strolled out of the confession, and once out of the church, ran home!


End file.
